The Drug Project now in its second year of operation under NIMH grant # RO1-DA-00113), on the basis of its current research, is requesting research funds for an additional three years. The feasibility of using contingency contracting as a treatment modality for drug addiction as well as the importance of daily functional analysis of data in determining impending crises and subsequent interventions, has been demonstrated. The efficacy of using trained para-professionals and counselor-managers as therapeutic agents in the rehabilitation of drug addicts has also been shown. Based upon the first thirteen months of operation, further extensions of current research are justified and necessary. We are now primarily interested in the implementation of an experimental design to validate the effectiveness of the project's treatment modality through evaluation and follow-up of subjects who have graduated from the program. Of equal importance is the continuation and extension of our current research on behavior control within the natural environment for a drug addicted population. These extensions of current research include: the development and refinement of shaping and simulation procedures, community based reinforcement, and para-professional training. In order to test the effectiveness of our procedures, we feel it necessary to compare our post-treatment population with two matched control groups. These control subjects would be post-treatment addicts who have graduated from drug treatment programs ascribing to treatment modalities (independent variables) which are identifiably different from those used by the Drug Project. This design will utilize an analysis of the same dependent variables across experimental and control populations. Dependent variables will include continuous urinalysis results and continuous or daily single line rate data reflecting personal, social, vocational and school adjustment and performance.